Memories Of Love (Recuerdos De Un amor)
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: La vida da vueltas, algunas más bruscas que otras, algunas nos obligan a recordar cosas dolorosas y a su vez nos ayudan a superarlas, en otras ocasiones… Se nos brindan otras oportunidades. SasuSaku NaruHina (y algunas más)
1. Querido Lector

Hola!

Me da gusto saber que estas aquí y que me hayas dado la oportunidad de capturar tu atención por medio de esta historia.

Te pediré que muestres respeto, posiblemente esta no sea una historia lejos del cliché, pero aun así representa mucho esfuerzo y dedicación hacerla, por lo tanto te pido de la manera más atenta que si te gusta la historia la recomiendes y compartas el link, no hagas una adaptación de ella y no la conviertas en un audio o medio visual.

Espero que te diviertas y disfrutes esta locura.

Recuerda que podrás encontrarla publicada en sitios como

Fanfiction

Wattpad.

Si lo vez publicado en otro lado, por favor denuncia.

 **Posdata: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Acepción de unas pequeñas intrusas)**

Atte:

 **Elsy Animetronik.**


	2. Hermanos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (excepción de unas pequeñas intrusas, y otros personajes, que mas adelante veremos)**

* * *

El mundo puede ser, egocentrista, y orgulloso, pero nadie más orgulloso que Sasuke Uchiha, oh si, ese joven de 17 años cuyo físico pareciera perfecto, bien fornido alto con una mirada que hacia soñar a cualquier chica, pero eso no era lo destáncate de él, no solo el traía a las chicas de cabeza también estaba su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha un joven guapo de 21 años.

Itachi y Sasuke eran los chicos más candentes, claro, a descripción de las chicas de la preparatoria y la universidad.

Los hermanos tenían gran parecido y si había algo que les diferenciara era que Itachi sonreía y Sasuke no, nadie lo sabía pero antes Sasuke había sido un chiquillo alegre.

Cosa que su hermano aún tenía muy presente, si bien no era un completo tempano de hielo, sí que era muy arisco con las personas.

—Sasuke, deberías de sonreír aunque sea un poco. — Menciono su hermano.

Sasuke por su parte rodó los ojos y contesto fastidiado. —No empieces, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no desde que ella desapareció. — Lo último lo dijo tratando de ocultar su pena.

Medito lo que diría pero a final de cuentas sabia como se pondría su hermanito, sin importar lo que le dijera.

Aun así tentó su suerte y lanzo una pregunta que bien pudo haber ocasionado que Troya ardiera.

— ¿No sabes su nombre?

—Si lo supiera, ¿no crees que ya le haya buscado? — Tuche, sabia Troya ardería en llamas, o bueno, parecía querer comenzar a arder en llamas.

Motivo por el cual opto por dejar el tema, y tratar de cambiarlo, aunque fuese un poquito.

—No es bueno que te estreses, pronto comenzará tu 5 semestre de bachillerato. — Hablo con calma.

—Sí, lo sé... saldré a dar la vuelta. — Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Sasuke. — Le llamo su hermano. —No llegues tarde. — Finalizo con un gesto amable.

—Sí. — Contesto el menor, abriendo la puerta y dando marcha hacia quien sabe dónde.

Realmente sabía que si continuaba adentro Itachi de una forma u otra le sacaría la sopa, cosa que lo tenía un poco fastidiado siendo que el mayor ya sabía toda la historia y estar repitiendola no le causaba nada de gracia.

Siguió caminando tratando de despejar un poco su mente, solo vagaba, no tenía un lugar fijo al cual ir, y como si el destino quisiese burlarse de él, termino en aquel parque… en el que solía jugar con ella, mientras iba avanzando logro ver una mata rubia que creyó conocida.

— ¡Hey!, Naruto ¿eres tú? — Llamo al poseedor que aquella mata.

—Claro que soy Naruto... ¿y tú eres? — Dijo volteando hacia donde estaba, el poseedor de la voz que hace unos segundos le había llamado.

El azabache se acercó al rubio y en su rostro se esbozó una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa, típica de él.

— ¿Qué?, ¿tanto he cambiado que ni me reconoces?

— ¡Oh!... ¿Sasuke? ... ¡¿de verdad eres Sasuke?! — Estaba consternado, de verdad no podía creer que fuese su colega de la infancia y su mano derecha en cuanto al desastre.

—Hm... ¿Quién más? — En arco una de sus cejas mientras tomaba su típica pose de indiferencia.

Ambos estaban felices de reencontrase después de 5 años de separación, eran como hermanos, en esa tarde se pusieron a platicar las aventuras de antaño, así como las historias vividas durante esos 5 años sin verse.

Entre tantas historias los dos recordaron a un par de niñas con las que jugaban de niños, lo triste es que nunca supieron los nombres de esas niñas.

Era raro, para ambos, después de todo pasaron un buen rato juntos, ¿cómo era posible que no les hayan preguntado por sus nombres?

Pero ya estaba hecho, habían perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo y ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo que aquellas chiquillas y las hermosas tardes que pasaron juntos.

Realmente se centraron más en saber si el otro seguía siendo un demonio de Tasmania y cuantas víctimas llevaban, esos dos convertían todo en una competencia, bueno casi todo.

Sin dudas eran los típicos amigos que estando juntos, eran un peligro para la sociedad.

* * *

 ** _Woow!_**

 ** _Ya andamos en la nube voladora directo hasta Konoha!_**

 ** _Ok, no tengo nada que comentar._**


	3. Días de infancia

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (excepción de unas pequeñas intrusas, y otros personajes, que mas adelante veremos)**

* * *

Cerca de la Elementary School de Konoha, había un parque familiar con una hermosa sección para niños entre columpios y resbaladillas, habían dos niñas sometidas y maltratadas por un grupo de niños que solían insultarlas e incluso golpearlas.

Pero entre tanta maldad que vivían las chicas, alguien les salvo.

Las risas de los niños eran estridentes. — ¡Miren a este par de taradas! — Insultaban para vivir y vivían para insultar, típico de los niños sin amor.

Las pequeñas por su parte no podían hacer nada más que llorar, les superaban en número, ellas eran 2 y aquellos eran 6.

— ¡Patéticas! — Les grito una pelirroja, mientras les tiraba piedras.

De repente se escuchó un grito proveniente de uno de los abusivos.

— ¡Sera mejor para ustedes dejarlas en paz! — Dijo un niño de cabello y ojos negros, mientras aventaba una piedra de su mano izquierda a la derecha.

— ¿Oh?, ¿qué quieren ustedes aquí? — Grito la pelirroja mientras jaloneaba a las otras dos.

—Ka... Karin, ¡déjales en paz no te han hecho nada! — Dijo el rubio.

— ¿Eh?, claro que no, estas dos son insoportables. — Protesto, como si en verdad eso fuese un argumento 100% valido.

— ¿La conoces? – Pregunto el azabache.

— ¿Karin quiénes son estos? – Cuestiono uno de los chiquillos que acompañaban a Karin.

—Estos tienen nombres. — Contestaron en unisonó.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. — Dijo el rubio.

— ¿Na…ruto...Uzumaki?

El azabache bajo un poco la cabeza, pero aún les mantenía la mirada a todos.- Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Uchiha?, estamos perdidos... ¡Larguémonos de aquí! — Apenas habían terminado de articular las palabras y salieron corriendo del sitio.

La peli roja chasqueo con la lengua, al ver a los chicos huir, ¿de verdad eran hombres?, en fin no le quedaba otra más que irse de ahí, no porque ese par le diese miedo, sino que sabía que el rubio le sermonearía y no quería escucharlo, no, de hecho no era por eso, sabía que él se compadecería tanto que definitivamente, le vería de esa manera… esa que tanto odiaba.

Los niños se aseguraron de que los bravucones, se marcharan y para ello, le dieron la vuelta al parque, una vez seguros de que ya no estaban, fueron a ver a las niñas estas estaban lastimadas y sucias y aun no dejaban de llorar.

—Oigan están ¿bien? — Preguntaron el rubio y el moreno acercándose a ellas.

—Sí, gra... gracias. — Dijo una de ellas.

—No agradezcas. — Dijo el azabache levantando el flequillo de la niña. —Un rostro deja de ser bonito si está lleno de lágrimas. — Limpio las lágrimas de la niña con su mano izquierda y con la derecha acaricio su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chiquilla.

—Mira nada más. — Dijo el rubio limpiando la cara de la otra pequeña. —Karin, se pasó de la raya. — Limpiaba con cuidado, ya que una de sus mejillas estaba lastimada. —Pobre Damita. — Dijo en un débil susurro.

Al notar que la pequeña mantenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos se espantó. — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te han lastimado los ojos?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Abrió los ojos. —No, no es eso. — Hizo una leve pauta antes de continuar. —Es que... mis... ojos... — Fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—Tus ojos son lindísimos. — Dijo cautivado por los exóticos ojos de la niña.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tantos las niñas como los niños deberían irse a casa, o mejor dicho no tardarían en pasar por ellos.

—Oigan mañana vengan aquí a las 4, ¿sí? — Dijo Sasuke.

—Oh, sí por favor vengan. — Apoyo el rubio.

Lo pensaron por unos instantes y al final accedieron.

 **Al día siguiente**

Las pequeñas aun temerosas acudieron al lugar.

—Y... ya es...estamos aquí. — Dijo una de ellas.

—S... sí. — Contestó la otra.

—Qué bien que vinieron. — Escucharon una voz a atrás de ellas.

—Sí, es bueno. — Dijo el otro.

Ambas pensaron que se trataba de una broma por lo que voltearon rápidamente, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que cada uno de ellos llevaba una cajita, mismas que les entregaron a ellas. En su interior habían cintas para el cabello una de color rojo con una Estrella bordada y la otra era de color lila con una flor igualmente bordada.

Desde ese día los 4 se reunían para jugar, contar chistes y cantar, lo curioso es que ellas si supieron el nombre de ellos, pero ellos nunca preguntaron los nombres de ellas y optaban por llamarlas Damita a la chica de la cinta lila y Muñequita a la de cinta roja.

Un día, ellas no fueron al parque, así pasaron días, semanas y meses, nunca volvieron a saber de ellas, parecía que se las había tragado la tierra.

Incluso Naruto cuestiono a Karin, pero ni ella sabía sus nombres, o mejor dicho, le importaban muy poco.

* * *

 **Ay DIOH MIOH!**


	4. Apodos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (excepción de unas pequeñas intrusas, y otros personajes, que mas adelante veremos)**

* * *

Era curioso que en una tarde hubiesen recordado tantas cosas y lo más increíble era que ambos seguían cuestionándose el que habría o que era de aquellas chiquillas.

La noche se dejó caer, si bien era cierto que Sasuke no había salido muy temprano de casa, pero tampoco había salido tan tarde como para que el tiempo se volviese agua y les abandonara la tarde, Sasuke invito a Naruto a quedarse en casa le avisaron a los padres de Naruto, quienes no dudaron de dar el permiso, después de todo se trataba de Sasuke, aquel pequeño diablillo que se había convertido en el primer amigo de su hijo, siguieron platicando de aquellas niñas. Lo cual les recordó que no sabían porque les llamaban así.

Tirados en el suelo de la sala de los Uchiha se encontraba ese par de amigos.

—Qué días aquellos. — Dijo Naruto, con un poco de burla.

—Cierto. — Le contestó su amigo.

—Oye Sasuke, siempre me quede con una duda. — Dijo mirando al techo.

— ¿Cuál? — Contesto un poco desganado. — _Solo falta que el también salga con el mismo comentario que Itachi._ — Pensó con algo de fastidio.

No le hacía ni la más mínima gracia que le recordara el hecho de que el que no supiera el nombre de aquella niña, que ahora debería tener su misma edad, porque eran de la edad, ¿verdad?

Regresando su mente al anterior comentario de su amigo, soltó un leve suspiro, después de todo se esperaba una burrada por parte del rubio, que si bien estaría justificada su tontera, ya que siempre se le olvidaban ciertos detalles.

— ¿Por qué le llamabas Muñequita? — Pregunto el rubio.

—Ah... mm... — Ok, eso no se lo esperaba, de hecho era el último detalle en el que pensó que Naruto, podría fijarse, pero su pecho no era bodega, bueno no con ciertas cosas, por lo que decidió explicarse, lo más breve posible porque Naruto era lerdo. —Verás ella se parece mucho a una muñequita que tiene mi madre... — Hizo una breve pausa, y un suave sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, ¿de verdad había sido tan infantil como para compararla con una muñeca?, bueno era un niño en aquel entonces. —y además ese día... se veía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento fuese a quebrarse... al igual que una muñequita de porcelana. — En su rostro una tierna sonrisa se posó y junto a aquel fino rubor, le daban un aire de completa paz al Uchiha.

—Y... tú Naruto, ¿por qué le llamabas Damita? — Ahora era el Uchiha quien cuestionaba.

Era justo, ¿no?

—Ah... pues... porque... porque... — Soltó una leve risita, producto de sus traidores nervios. — ¿Has visto los libros de historia para ser exacto las ilustraciones de las doncellas? — Pregunto el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ante aquello el azabache se sentó y clavo sus orbes negros en su amigo quien se limitó a imitarlo, claro sin perder la sonrisa. —Es de idiotas contestar a una pregunta con otra, dobe. — Soltó de manera frívola, si bien a Naruto no le cayó de sorpresa después de todo desde pequeño Sasuke había mostrado cierto temperamento que quizás con el paso del tiempo le domino más que su amabilidad.

—Sí... ¿qué tiene que ver? — Contestó el moreno levantando una ceja.

— ¿Como que, que tiene que ver? — Hablo, sentándose para encarar a su amigo, quien lo imito. —Ella estaba sentada como una doncella y se comportaba como tal.

Continuaron en su rollo y no se habían percatado de que alguien había entrado a la casa, ese alguien era Itachi, quien vio a los jóvenes sometidos en su charla, pero a pesar de eso, Sasuke noto que su hermano traía una caja y la curiosidad pudo más que su seriedad.

— ¿Qué es eso Itachi? — Escucho a su hermano y se viro a verlo, después de todo el mensaje de su madre incluía algo para el azabache, por lo que opto por poner aquella caja en la mesita de la sala en donde estaban los chicos, era raro, habiendo sillones y ese par en el suelo, bueno, si Itachi tenía que ser honesto, ese par era raro 24/7. —Ah... Esto es un paquete que enviaron nuestros padres. — le contestó con una sonrisa tan hermosa, que Sasuke no supo si pensar que su hermano estaba enamorado o vomitar.

—Curioso estaba apuntó de preguntar por la Tía Mikoto y el tío Fugaku. — Dijo el rubio.

—Están de viaje en Europa, para ser exactos en Inglaterra. — Contesto amablemente el Uchiha mayor.

—Oh, ya veo siguen viajando he deben de sentirse un poco solos... — Hizo una pauta y prosiguió. —Bueno mi madre está en U.S.A por lo de la obra teatral y mi padre está de viaje por lo de la imprenta, estoy solo en casa así que... Me siento un poco solo. — Confeso el rubio.

—Bueno si, un poco pero pues... — Mencionarla no iba a hacer las cosas distintas, después de todo Naruto tenía sus altercados con ella. —Estamos Sasuke y yo así que no debes sentirte sólo Naruto. — le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

—Cierto... ustedes son como los hermanos que nunca tuve y que siempre deseé. — dijo el rubio, con una ancha sonrisa.

— ¿Hermanos? – Susurro el azabache.

—Bien Sasuke dame un cúter. — Pidió amablemente.

—Lo tienes justo a tu lado. — Le dijo señalo, la pequeña mesita con una lámpara que estaba a su derecha, curiosamente es que ahí había un cajoncito en donde habían, cúter, tijeras y otros objetos, que eran de uso cotidiano.

— ¡Uy!, lo olvide, lo siento. — Aquello le causo un poco de gracia al rubio, no recordaba que Itachi fuese olvidadizo, el mayor tomo el cúter y con la punta del mismo rompió las cintas y abrió la caja, en ella habían 4 cajas cada una tenía un sobre y el nombre de quien pertenecía cada cajita.

Una de las cajas tenía el nombre de Naruto, otra el de Sasuke y otra el de Itachi.

—Naruto, esta es para ti. — Dijo entregándole la caja con su nombre.

— ¡Oh!, gra...Gracias. — Dijo apenado.

—Sasuke, esta es tuya. — Le entrego la caja con su nombre.

—Y bueno esta es mía. — Dijo lo obvio.

—Y ¿la cuarta? — Cuestionaron los menores.

—Ah... pues... no sé. — Contesto Itachi con una sonrisa.

Ambos Uchihas observaron al rubio y le pidieron que abriera la caja que Mikoto le había mandado.

Soltó una risa nerviosa, para finalmente acceder a la petición de los otros dos. —No entiendo como supo la tía Mikoto que nos encontraríamos. — Confeso su duda.

—Ah, sobre eso todo apunta a que... nuestra madre y la tuya han estado en contacto todo este tiempo y bueno es lo único que se me ocurre. — Dijo Itachi, más convencido que lo que trato de aparentar.

—Haaa... sea por Dios. — Dijo el menor, volteando los ojos.

—Lo que dice Itachi tiene lógica ellas han sido grandes amigas desde que mamá llego a Tokyo. — Hablo el rubio contento de saber que su madre aún seguía en contacto con su amiga.

—Bueno hagamos esto los tres veremos que hay en las cajas, si es lo que dije anteriormente entonces habrá de ser como un juego, ambas adoran los juegos de pistas... bueno yo digo. – Dijo el mayor, esta vez dudando de verdad de sus palabras.

Dicho todo los tres abrieron las cajas y se encontraron con unas hermosas y simpáticas muñecas de porcelana, hechas por Mikoto.

—Son... muñecas. — Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

—Las hizo mamá. — Dijo Sasuke.

—Y precisamente con estos aspectos. — Hablo el mayor un poco desanimado.

Si las muñecas tenían el mismo aspecto que las chicas que habían cautivado los corazones de estos.

La muñeca de Naruto le recordaba mucho a su "Damita", pues la muñeca poseía ojos color blanco malva, cabello largo negro con un flequillo recto que le cubría la frente y un listón color perla y holanes pequeños lilas en modo de valeriana, unos labios delgados con una sonrisa tímida la mirada era igual o incluso más tímida que la sonrisa, tenía un vestido lila con encajes color perla estilo victoriano y zapatillas abiertas con listones y en su mano llevaba un bolso a juego con su atuendo.

Sasuke no dudo en elogiar a su madre, pues de todo Japón Mikoto Uchiha era la mejor fabricante de muñecas, no había registro de muñecas mal hechas o feas todas eran preciosas, muestra de eso eran todas y cada una de las que hacia incluso tomaba la apariencia de las personas y les hacía muñecas idénticas solo necesitaba verles una vez para recordar cada uno de los detalles de la persona.

La muñeca de Sasuke era idéntica a su "Muñequita" valga la redundancia, poseía unos ojos verdes brillantes cabello rosa un poco ondulado con un flequillo que iba del lado derecho al izquierdo cubriendo la mitad de su ojo izquierdo y una pinza en forma de flor de cerezo del lado derecho, labios perfectamente delineados, un vestido estilo victoriano sin mangas color verde agua con encajes pequeños de color negro. Debajo del vestido lleva una blusa de holanes blanca con un moño rosa en el cuello unas zapatillas iguales a las de la muñeca de Naruto, en su mano lleva una sombrilla beige.

En cuanto a la de Itachi él solo se limitó a sonrojarse más no mostró el presente de su madre, por lo cual los menores hicieron puchero pero también se mostraban dudosos por la cuarta caja, Itachi la saco y solo encontró las iniciales "P", "M", "D", lo cual le dejo más que claro a Itachi que eran las iniciales de los apodos de ellas.

— ¿"P", "M", "D"?. — Hablaron los menores al unísono.

—Princesa, Muñequita y Damita... — Hizo una pauta, no quería preocupar a los chicos, pero ese presente le había dado, y muy duro. —Creo que esto es para ellas.

Itachi se levantó y termino de hacer la cena también preparo la habitación en la que Naruto pasaría la noche, los tres se sentaron a cenar y como era bien sabido que Naruto amaba el ramen, Itachi lo preparo, cabe mencionar que Itachi estaba estudiando gastronomía y era muy bueno en ello.

Terminaron de cenar, Sasuke levanto los platos y los llevó al fregadero, Naruto tomó la decisión de ayudarle a lavar los trastes en cuanto a Itachi... Solo les dijo "Good night boys". Y se fue a su habitación llevándose consigo el presente de su madre, Naruto se percató que Itachi había cambiado la expresión de alegre a avergonzado y luego a triste y no dudo en hacérselo saber a su amigo.

—Oye... Sasuke... que... — No sabía si preguntar o callar, pero decidió hacerlo primero, después de todo Itachi también era su amigo, que digo su amigo, su compadre, que digo su compadre, su gurú, y es que el mayor le había ayudado varias veces, cuando era niño y se metía en líos, con ella, con aquel, con medio mundo, no iba a quedarse con la duda, ah no, si estaba en sus manos ayudaría a su casi hermano mayor, y digo casi porque el mismo güero les había dicho que eso eran para él. — ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi?, lo note un poco triste.

—Eso... — No quería balconear a su hermano, pero tampoco iba a negar que quizás el güero le ayudaría a ayudar a su hermano. —Bueno... Itachi tuvo una novia hace tiempo, debo admitir que ella era hermosa, él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y por lo que se ve lo sigue estando

—Y... ¿qué paso? — Adoraba que el rubio se intrigara tanto, de ahí el que muchas veces fuese víctima de bromas con cuentos baratos de terror.

—Pues algo parecido a lo de nosotros... solo que... — Se paró en seco.

—Solo que... ¿qué? — Volvió a cuestionar.

—Ella se fue de Japón. — Soltó de golpe. — Se fue a Francia por el trabajo de su padre, se mudó y no le dijo nada a Itachi... — Miro fijamente al rubio. —Pero estaban enterados Sasori y Deidara...

— ¿Que esos no son los "Manic Art"? — Pregunto el güero.

—Si... esos mismos. — Dijo el azabache con carita de "Esos meros". —Fueron ellos quienes le dijeron a Itachi, se enteró el mismo día que ella se marchó... llego al aeropuerto pero fue demasiado tarde... su vuelo acababa de salir. — Finalizo el chico, mirando hacia la dirección en la que se había ido itachi.

— ¡Ou!, pobre Itachi. — Bajo la mirada, ciertamente es que era tema sensible, al menos eso creía él.

 **De Francia rumbo a Inglaterra**

—I... Ita... Itachi.

* * *

 ** _Woow!_**

 ** _Tercer capítulo, esta vez corregido, si se me paso el dedo o algo díganmelo, espero que les guste esta nueva versión._**


	5. Inglaterra

Sigo a paso tortuga con las correcciones, pero bueno no veo que le estén tomando cariño #LauraSad

Lo que es ley los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a excepción de algunos.

A leer!

* * *

 **~Inglaterra~**

En Inglaterra, Mikoto estaba siendo acompañada por su esposo Fugaku, en una de sus fantásticas exhibiciones de muñecas.

 **~Flashback~**

En una televisora fue anunciado la exhibición de Mikoto Uchiha la creadora de muñecas japonesa, cuyo talento era simplemente sensacional, Mikoto anuncio que la cede de la exhibición seria en Inglaterra y dio el siguiente mensaje.

—Hola... Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y es un placer poder hacerles saber sobre la gran exposición de muñecas creadas por mí, la cual se llevara en Inglaterra país que me ha inspirado en la creación de las mismas. — Dijo con una sutil sonrisa, tomo un poco de aire y continuo. —Aprovechando este anuncio les hago la más cordial invitación a todos, tanto chicas como chicos, asistan a las 2:00 p.m en el "Big Bien", pues ahí seleccionaré personalmente a 40 chicos y 40 chicas para hacer muñecas a su imagen y semejanza _._

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

Pero eso no justificaba la creación de las muñecas que envió Mikoto a sus hijos y a su sobrino. Pues esas muñecas tenían un aspecto infantil y no era propio de Mikoto representar a jóvenes o adultos como niños en sus muñecos, por lo que resaltaba que esas muñecas las había hecho hace tiempo pero aún estaba la duda del porque hasta ahora se las había enviado. Había algo raro algo muy raro.

En Inglaterra ese anuncio había despertado el interés de muchas jovencitas que estaban deseosas de ser seleccionadas por la misma Mikoto, pero algunas les importaba poco ser elegidas, con que la vieran y ella les dedicara una sonrisa, ellas serian felices.

La noticia se sabía en todo el mundo y todas las chicas —o al menos las amantes de las muñecas de porcelana— querían asistir, pero no todas podían, Inglaterra estaba siendo inundada por anuncios, volantines, cartelones, los comerciales no dejaban de repetir lo mismo.

Mikoto estaba encantada por ver tanto entusiasmo de los jóvenes lo que le hizo recordar los presentes enviados y opto por marcar a casa.

 **~Tokyo, Japón Casa de los Uchiha~**

Itachi desde que se encerró en su habitación no había salido para nada, Sasuke preocupado tomo un vaso y lo coloco en la puerta de su hermano para escuchar lo que pasaba.

Lo que escuchó le hizo sentir un dolor inmenso en el pecho, su hermano no era un bloque de hielo, pero tampoco era alguien que se mostrase triste, para Sasuke era raro ver a Itachi llorar, peor aún escucharlo llorar como si de un bebé se tratase, el llanto de Itachi era el mismo e incluso con más dolor que el de hace años.

Pero Sasuke era tonto si creía que Itachi no se percataría de su espionaje, Naruto por otro lado solo observaba a su amigo, pues le bastaba las expresiones de este para saber lo que ocurría, Itachi se calmó un poco tomo uno de sus libros y lo lanzó a la puerta, lo cual le hizo a Sasuke gritar como nenita, Itachi abrió la puerta y lo que vio le causo mucha risa, pues su hermanito estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose el oído y gritando:

"¡¿Que carajos te pasa?!"

Mientras escuchaban las carcajadas de Naruto, pero Itachi no lo veía por ningún lado.

— ¡Pero que idiota! — Se escuchó la voz del rubio, motivo por el cual Itachi dirigió la mirada al piso y ahí lo encontró, rodando —literalmente— de la risa.

Aquello le causo tanta risa que sus lágrimas ya no eran de dolor, era una verdadera locura, cualquiera hace tonterías para animar a sus seres queridos pero aquello fue tan espontáneo que era imposible que lo hubiesen planeado esos dos, Sasuke dejo de quejarse y al ver que los otros dos estaban muertos de la risa no le quedo de otra que unírseles, entre todas sus carcajadas, Sasuke logro escuchar el teléfono.

—Yo... Pfff... Yo contestó. — Dijo tratando de controlar su risa y dirigiéndose al teléfono que posaba sobre la barra.

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto el azabache.

— **¿Sasuke?** — Dijo una voz hermosa y melodiosa.

— ¡Mamá...! ¿Cómo ha estado? — Dijo el joven encantado.

Sasuke sería un poco grosero y altanero con todas las mujeres pero solo había 4 a las que le hablaba de manera bonita y amable y esas mujeres eran su madre Mikoto, su tía Kushina, el amor de su vida Muñequita y el amor de su amigo Damita. Bueno había otras dos, pero de ellas luego hablamos.

— **Hay mi niño, soy yo quien debería preguntar eso... Pero bien, gracias mi amor, ¿y tu hermano?** — Mikoto escuchaba las risas de Naruto e Itachi. — **¿Que traen?** — Preguntó.

—Nada, nada, me paso algo hasta cierto grado gracioso, pero Naruto e Itachi se privan de la risa. — Dijo mirando al par que, efectivamente, se privaba de la risa.

— **Oh, pero no te lastimaste, ¿verdad?** — Pregunto preocupada.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien mamá y ¿papá? — Bueno, su padre no era muy hablador, pero no por eso no iba a preguntar por él.

— **Oh, tu padre está haciendo todo para que la seguridad del evento sea perfecta. Por cierto ¿recibieron mis presentes?** — Dijo feliz e intrigante.

—Ah... Si ahora que lo dices quería saber... — ¿Listos?, 1, 2, 3, ¡Sasuke ataca a tu madre! — ¿Por qué tienen esas apariencias?, ¿Cómo sabias que nos encontraríamos con Naruto?, ¿De qué va la cuarta caja? — ¡Boom!, una vez que el azabache hacía varias preguntas sin dar tiempo a contestar solo significaba una cosa…

 **~Del Otro Lado De La Línea Telefónica~**

Mikoto rio internamente. — _La prisa no es buena consejera, tesoro._ _.._ Bueno… para la pregunta número uno... contemplen las bellezas de antaño... — Dijo burlona. —Para la pregunta número dos... he estado hablando con Kushina todo este tiempo, así que supuse que se encontrarían. — Y no era mentira. —Para la pregunta número tres... no la habrá y sigan con el juego. — Volvió a hablar de forma burlona.

 **~Tokyo, Japón, Casa De Los Uchiha~**

— ¿Juego?... _no entiendo nada, pero bueno…_ ¿volverán pronto? — Cambio un poco el tema.

— **Volveremos pronto no te preocupes aquellos dos siguen riendo ¿verdad?** — Preguntaba más por cortesía que por duda.

—Sí, están locos. — Contestó burlón.

— **Bueno me los saludas, tengo que irme cuídense.**

—Vale, adiós mamá. — Se despidió como el ser más lindo que ha pisado la faz de la tierra.

— **Adiós mi niño.**

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y volteó para encontrarse con ese par de locos rodando, sí, ahora Itachi también estaba rodando en el suelo junto con Naruto.

— ¡Hey! — Llamo la atención del par. —Mamá les mando saludos. — Dijo, regresando a su sonrisa arrogante.

Pero los locos no le prestaron atención pues seguían sumergidos en las risas.

 **~En Inglaterra~**

Mikoto estaba feliz de saber que sus hijos y "sobrino" estaban bien, pero…

¿A qué se refería con el juego?

Eso es algo que sin duda alguna, tenía que ver con las muñecas y la caja misteriosa, pero eso no era lo que importaba, no del todo, pues tenía que preparase para la exposición.

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que las correcciones son principalmente de la gramática, ortografía y no modifico mucho la historia.**

 **:v**

 **Espero los reviews!**

 **Shiau!**


End file.
